Let The Games Begin!
by IAmCertainlyMMAD
Summary: Humor Mostly. HINTS of e/o all fun and games though.


They all strolled into olivias apartment around seven o'clock. Casey was the first one to arrive, then fin. Munch came around seven thrity, and lake came around eight. Elliott on the other hand was there from five helping Olivia shop for beers and snacks.

**BEFORE.**

Elliott: Olivia what are we going to do later anywyas? Besides drink and eat.

Olivia: I have a few games in mind that my friends and I used to play when we would drink.

Elliott: oh god. Games and alcohol is never good. SHOULD BE FUN

Olivia: haha. Trust me it is going to be fun.

**DURING:**

Olivia: OKAY! Now that every one is here lets get things started. You can choose between monopoly, Snaps and claps, truth or dare, or karoke.

Elliot: ANYTHING BUT MONOPOLY.

Fin: imam have to agree wit Elliott monopoly takes to long.

Munch: karaoke it is!

Lake: snaps and claps..

Casey: im a fan of truth or dare.

Olivia: okay fin and Elliott it lies in your hands.

Fin: karoke

Elliott: sorry lake and case im gonna have to go with karaoke

Olivia: OKAY! So who's going first?

Munch: well since youre the host. YOU

Casey: YEAH LIV GOOOO

Olivia: ohh noo. Case you go.

After about five minutes of trying to get liv to sing she finally got up in front of everyone and said she'd do it.

Olivia: okay what do you want me to sing?

Casey: I wanna be bad! Ahahah!

Olivia: case!?!

Fin: sing something good.

Munch: Id like you to sing a good ole showtune

Lake: showtune? HAH! Sing LALA by ashlee simspon I love that song

Every one starred at chester

Lake: WHAT?

Elliott: liv. Sing what you want.

Olivia: GOOD CHOICE ELLIOTT!

Munch: of course.

Olivia: This is for Chess. Haha!

You can drees me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a lineman  
I like it better when it hurts  
Oh I have waited here for you  
I have waited

You make me wanna lala  
In the kitchen  
On the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

THAT'S ALL I'M SINGING GUYS! I'm DONE.

Olivia blushed.

Lake: WOOOOOOO LIV YOU ROCKEDD

Elliott: damn liv you can sing good.

CASEY: YESSS GOO OLIVIAA HAHA

Munch: I have to say GREAT

Fin: DAYUM GIRLLL!

Time passed and every one eventually sang.

Elliott sang new york new york. Munch sang some rap song. Fin sang so hard to say goodbye. Lake sang I want it that way from the backstreet boys. And casey sang I wanna be bad.

Olivia: okay now that karaoke and monopoly are off the list whats next?

Lake: snaps and claps

Elliott: yeah lets save truth or dare for last

Casey/munch/fin: yeah

Olivia: okay does every one know how to play?

Munch: no. I don't

Elliott: want me to explain?

Olivia: go ahead..

Elliott: okay. Well we put shots on the table. We snap then clap to have a rythym to go to. When its your turn you say a state beginning in the letter youre one. Like if I say Alabama. Youd have to say the next letter. If there isn't a b then you go straight to C. if you take too long you have to take a shot. Got it?

MUNCH: roger that.

Fin: lets get started.

Olivia: ill start. Alabama

Elliott: Connecticut

Lake: Delaware

Casey: Georgia

Fin: hawaii

Munch: iowa

Olivia: okay next round! KENTUCKY

Elliott: louisianna

Lake: Maryland

Casey: NEW YORK!!

Fin: oh…ohhh.

Munc: TIME!!

Fin: DAMNITT!! OREGON! I MEANT TO SAY OREGON!

OLIVIA: too late. Take a shot finnn.

They played that for about an hour. They just kept going. After they finished states they did bathroom objects starting with those letters then they did perps. THAT was the HARDEST one. Lets just say by the time it wa time to play truth or dare they were all drunk.

Casey: WOO! TRUTH OR DARE MY FAVORITE.

Olivia: yea BUTTT the rules are different

Casey: what!! How?

Elliott: please explain

Fin/munch: yeah

Olivia: OKAY okay. Ready? Heres the deal. If you choose truth you HAVE to answer with nothing BUT a yes or no. nothing else if some one wants an explanation they have to say EXPLAIN. Okay? If you choose dare you HAVE to do it. If not then you take 3 shots. K?

Lake: sounds good to me

Everyone else: OKAY.

Let the real games begin

Olivia: Okay who wants to ask truth or dare first?

Casey: I DO!

Olivia: casey it is! Haha man you really like this game don't you case?

Casey: DUH! OKAYY! Elliott: truth or daree?

Elliott: hmm. Truth

Casey: hmm. Ok. Have you ever had naughty thoughts about judge donelly?

Fin: man I gotta hear this!

Munch: oh boy

Lake: damn

Olivia: answer the question detective

Elliott: YES

Casey: EHH MEHH GAWDDD EXPLAIN PLEASEEEE

Elliott: shes an attractive woman. Nothing else. My turn! Fin! Buddy ole pal.

Fin: oh man. DARE

Olivia: sure bout that

Fin: very

Lake: oh boooyyyy

Munch: be careful fin! Hahah!  
Elliott: OKAY! Fin. I DARE YOU to get up and sing I touch myself by the divinyls.

Fin: oh. Its not that bad, haha. Okay

Surely enough he did it. Go fin!

Olivia/casey: ahhH! Oh my gosh! Haha

Lake: nice job hahaha

Munch: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Elliott: good job fin! Hahaha

As the night progressed the questions got deeper and they became drunk[[er]]. Oh joy!

Munch: OKAY! CASEY!

Casey: TRUTH

Munch: have you ever had naughty thoughts about another woman?!

Elliott [[to lake]]: I gotta hear this

Fin: wow

Casey:…. Yes.

Munch: EXPLANATION PLEASEEE!!

Casey: haha. Fine. Well, liv. Youre pretty hot.

Olivia: ME?! Aww im flattered =]

Munch/fin/elliot/lake: damn.

Casey: OKAY my turnn. HMM lets see…. CHESTER!

Lake: oh god.... uhm fine dare

Casey: hah! Sweet! I dare you to give liv a lap dance. [[smirk]]

Olivia: CASE?!?!

Lake: haha. Ill pass and take the three shots.

Elliott: good choice. [[glare]]

Fin: haha oh man

Munch: nice.

The last 3 questions of the night were the most awkward. Most definitely.

Lake: Olivia

Olivia: truth

Lake: how old were you when you lost your vcard?

Olivia: oh man. Haha well. I was 18.

Casey: 18? I was 18 too!

Olivia: cool!

Munch: wait wait! I need an explanation.

Elliott: on what. She told us how old she was…

Fin: she didn't tell us who he guy was…

[[the room was quiet]]

Olivia: Sorry guys. You'll have to ask to find out. NEXt.. darn I cant think of anything some one take my turn

Munch: GLADLY! Eliott! Buddy ole pall!

Elliott: oh no. truth!

Munch: good I was hoping you'd choose truth. Have you ever seen LIV naked?

Fin: OHHHH!!!

Lake: yeah man…

Casey: oh gosh.

Olivia:[whisper] Elliott…….

Elliott: YES.

Lake: EXPLAIN DDUUUDDEEE!

Elliott: it was a LONGGG time ago guys.

Munch: but you still saw her naked [[he looked at liv who was laughing and trying to hide her face]]

Elliott: yes.

Munch: good enough for me!

Elliott: ok my turn [[3 minutes past]] DAMNIT! Im blank! Some one go!

Lake: I'D LOVE TO. Olivia

Olivia: FINE. HA TRUTH

Lake: yes! Okay. Who was the guy? Answer truthfully…

Casey: …Olivia… [she knew who it was. She knew it would be awkward]

Fin: tick tockk…

Munch: [[hums jeopardy song]]

Olivia: It…was… [[she looks at Elliott with hesitance]

Lake: OH MY GOD!!!

Olivia: yeah…

Elliott: told you it was a long time ago!

[[referring to seeing Olivia naked]]

Lake: DUDE! YOU HIT IT!

Olivia: excuse me? IT??

They totally ignored liv and kept on.

Fin: DAMN BOY.

Munch: wow. Soo. Elliott. How was it.

Casey: excuse me?!! But Olivia is sitting right here!? And its none of your business!

Olivia: thanks case. And yeah! Shut up. NEXT QUESTION PLEASE.

Lake: oh no no. games over. We're on to better and sexier things.

Olivia: chester!?!

Lake: oh damn. Did I say sexier out loud?

Elliott: haha yeah you did. And guys that's really me and livs bizz ya know?

**-------------- ------------------------**

Olivia: Elliott can I see you in the other room for a second?

Elliott: sure

Fin: don't go—uh—reliving the past

Casey: shut up fin [[smacks him upside the head]]

Elliott: Olivia….

Olivia: Elliott. Thanks for not saying anything about it.

Elliott: liv you know im not like that.

Olivia: yeah I know. Elliott you know we never really talked about it.

Elliott: yeah I know. [[Olivia went to leave]] hey liv. Just for the record. You were great.

Olivia: I know… [[walked back into the living room]]

Elliott couldn't believe that's all she said. I KNOW WAS ALL SHE SAID. _Way to be modest _ he thought.

**---- -----------------------------**

Munch: no hanky panky went on in there did it?

Casey: MUNCH!?

Olivia: no its fine case. And NO MUNCH we were only in there for what a minute!? I mean its not even humanly possible to have sex that fast. So no.

Fin: hey its possible. Trust me

Lake: WHAT!?

Fin: im just saying when you wanna fit in a quicky its possible.

Elliott: oh god fin…

Munch: fin that's not even considered a quicky. That's like nothing even happened. How do you even have an orgasm that quick?

Lake: AWHHH GOD!!

CASEY: no. you know what I think I wanna hear this one whaddya say?

Olivia: im down

Elliott: oh god. Im gonna be over there getting another beer. AWAY FROM FIN

Olivia: get me one while youre at it.

Casey: go on fin tell us.

Fin: well you just gotta be good that's all.

Lake: sure okay. I know there has to be more than that but whatever you know I don't even wanna know. Should we go back to truth or dare or just chillax and talk?

**--------------------- -------------------------------**

Elliott: CHILLAX? Nice word lake

Lake: THANKS BUD

Olivia: you do realize he was being sarcastic RIGHT chess?

Lake: he was. HEYYY!

Munch: wow youre oblivios.

Casey: aww leave him alone hes drunk and doesn't even know whats going on.

Lake: hey I know whats going on!

Casey: shut u and go along with it. Now is not the time for your fake sobriety. I was trying to get you out of you looking like a jack ass.

Lake: oh! Well thanks

Casey smacked her forehead, and shook her head in disappointment.

---- ---------------- --------------------------------

Munch: well it's about time I got my wrinkly ass into my bed.

Olivia: wait munch come here [ she grabbed his face a brought it close to hers]] BREATHE

Munch: Olivia maybe we can do this in private, no?

Olivia: shut up munch. You know that's not what I was doing. And NO youre not driving home. Just sleep over.

Munch: sleep over? Ohh okay. Only if we get to have a pillow fight in our undies later.

Elliot fin lake and casey all started cracking up at that!

Olivia: promise. [wink] haha! PERVE!!

MUNCH: YOU KNOW I LOVE YA LIV. HAHAHA

Olivia: I know =]

- -- - - - - -- -- -- ---- --------------- -----------

Elliott: you know I think im gonna head out too.

Casey: NOT SO FAST!

Ellliott: oh no.

Casey: you had more to drink than munch. Youre staying here.

Elliott: im perfectly [[HICCUPP]]

Casey: yeah no.. HERE!

Elliott: fine.

**------------------ ---------------------------------**

Fin: well im not even gonna try to get away with leaving I guess im staying too.

Olivia: damn straight. You know what everyone is staying. I don't give a damn where you sleep or how you sleep. Or WHO you sleep with. Youre all sleeping here.

Elliott looked at Olivia awkwardly as to what she said…

Casey: Haha! Nice Olivia! What makes you think anyone is going to sleep with anyone?

Lake: yeah!

Olivia: I don't im just saying. I don't care. As long as youre here and not driving.

Munch: Well I call Livs bed

Olivia: In your dreams.

Munch: Who told you about them [[smirk]]

Olivia: Munch! Haha!

**-------- -----------------**

Fin: Well Ill crash on the couch.

Olivia: oh! The couch pulls out into a bed.

Fin: nice.

Lake: I guess Ill crash on the floor.

Olivia: Don't be stupid. I have a blow up.

Munch: Doll?

Olivia: NO MUNCH haha not a blow up doll a blow up bed haha

Munch: darn.

---------- ---------------------

Casey: Where should I sleep?

Elliott: and me…

Munch: Aww casey. You can come sleep with me and Olivia. [smile]

Casey: Munch youre such a perve haha!

Olivia: Munch youre not sleeping in my bed.

Munch: then I guess that leaves me Elliott and casey.

Elliott: Ill sleep on the floor.

Casey: Liv!! I'm sleeping in your bed. I cannot sleep on the floor. My backk

Olivia: haha. Fine. Okay okay. Casey HAHA just like old time when I used to sleep over your house!

Casey: yeah! Haha. We can stay up and talk about boys all night! Haha

Olivia: haha. Okay so now munch

Munch: woah woah! Casey can sleep in your bed but I cant?

Casey: I wont try anything unlike SOMEONE.

Munch: Arghh.

Elliott: Okay. Where am I sleeping?

Munch: I thought we covered you. Aren't you sleeping on the floor?

Ellliott: yeah but where? The bed that lake is on is taking up the whole living room.

Olivia: you can crash on the floor in my room.

Munch: WOAH WOAH! Elliott can sleep in your room but I cant!? Whats wrong with this picture.

Olivia: Munch. I said not my bed. I never said not in my room.

Munch: Oh! But where?

Casey: Hey liv. Don't you have a sleeping bag?

Olivia: yeah! I do. Munch you can sleep in that on the floor.

Munch: Fine. Good enough for me.

------------- -----------------

Every one got ready for bed. Olivia had extra clothes for casey but the guys had to sleep in their boxers or their outfits. Olivia and casey's plan to stay up and talk about guys the whole night fialed miserably. They were all out within seconds.

---------------- ------------------------------

Munch: PPPPFFFFFFTTTTTTTRRRTTT!!!

ELLIOTT: OH my god!!!! Munch! Holy shiaattt!!!

[Olivia was waken out of her sleep as was casey]

Olivia: OH GOD! Who busted ass?

Casey: my god it smells like rotten eggs!

Elliott: IT WASN'T ME it was munchhH!!

Munch: sorry guys haha.

Olivia: UGH!!

----------- ------------------------

Fin: I wonder what they're yelling about in there?

Lake: who knows. But im glad im not in there. Night

Fin: yeah night.

_-----------------------_-----------

**After!**

Every one woke up groaning from a hangover. Except fin, surprisingly.

Olivia: uuugggghhhh!

Casey: SHH!! Don't be so loud! [she said in a soft whisper]

Munch: Oh my god! Casey stop yelling!

Elliott: Dahh!! Munch SHHH!!

[[fin opens the door]]

Fin: Hey you guys want me to cook_____

Olivia/Elliott/Casey/Munch: SHHH!!!!!!!!

Fin: [whisper] Oh im sorry. Hah hangover? You want me to make something to eat?

Olivia: would you?

Fin: sure.

Casey: like what?

Munch: Eggs.

Elliott: oh no! no eggs for munch!

Fin: why cant munch have eggs?

Casey: we'll explain later. Right now we all need to kick this hangover in the ass.

Olivia: Yeah.

Fin: okay ill go start.

[slammed the door]

Olivia: ahh!

[opens the door up]

Fin: Sorry guys. Forgot.

Casey: its okay.

[shuts door easily]

--------------- --------------------

Lake: Gahh fin. Get me some water will ya?

Fin: Dman you gotta hangover too?

Lake: Heh yeah.

[Olivia casey Elliott and munch come out of the room]

Fin: damn. Yall look like the dawn of the dead.

Olivia: Thanks. Love ya too fin.

Fin: Haha. Sit. Hey liv where do you keep the asprins?

Olivia: In the bathroom the medicine cabinet.

Fin: Okay.

[he walked out of the room and came back in 2 minutes. All of them had their heads in their hands or glued to the coffee table.]

Fin: Okay. Yall are gonna take 2 asprin each. Cause I don't feel like whispering all damned day.

Elliott: Haha. Thanks fin.

[he handed out the assprin and water to everyone.]

----------------------- --------------------------------

A good 2 hours later every one was showered and sobered enough to talk normally and stand the light.

They were all sitting in the living room in the same spots as they were the night before.

Elliiott: Okay. Whos the carpull today?

Olivia: Well my car is still at the precinct remember you took me home yesterday. So that means your taking me back.

Casey: I brought my own car.

munch: got my car.

Fin: me and lake came in one car so we're cool for a ride.

Elliott: okay we got an hour left. At least an hour fifteen until cap starts calling us all. Whaddya wanna do?

Lake: Whos up for truth or dare?

Olivia: haha. No way Jose. By the way. You know I don't really remember all that much. What were some of my dares?

Munch: I don't think you did any dares. I know for karaoke you sang LALA and dedicated it to lake!

Olivia: I did!? Haha! Wow.

Lake: Yeah and we found out some pretty great stuff too

[fin smacked him upside the head]

Olivia: What?

Casey: nothing. Pretty cool stuff to lake is like starring at grass grow for fun ya know?

Olivia: yeah true

Lake: HEYY!

Elliott: HAHA. But yeah liv. You sang pretty good.

[no one wanted to remind Olivia that her and elliotts secret was out.]

Fin: Oh! I forgot you never told me why munch couldn't eat eggs this morning.

Lake: yeah.. and what was that yelling in the room last night about?

Olivia: HAHA! Well it's the same reason actually.

Casey: we were all dead asleep

Elliott: and of course I am lying on the floor near munch

Olivia: and I wake up to [[[prrrffffffrrtt!!!:: does sound with her mouth]]

Casey: haha! I thought there was a guy with a machine gun outside!! AHAHA

Fin: oh god. Munch! You busted ass!?

Lake: HAHAHAHA oh mann

Munch: HEY I cant control myself in my sleep..

Elliott: you were awake to tell us sorry though.

Munch: I know. It was so explosive it woke me up.

Olivia: HAHAHAH

Casey: OHH AHAHAH my god hahaa

-------------------- --------------

[at the precinct]

Cragen: Bout time you guys got here. How come youre all coming in together?

Olivia: Party at my house last night.

Cragen: aw man, and you didn't invite me??

Fin: trust me, cap, you wouldn't have wanted to be there

Cragen: why not?

Elliott: HAha. I don't know why. It was EXPLOSIVE!

Munch: SHUT UP.

Casey: oh man. Hahaa

Cragen: okay im not gonna even ask. Get to work, you all have paperwork. Casey my office now?

Casey: sure cap.

---------- -----------------------

Olivia sat at her desk and Elliott took his seat as well. As did munch, fin, and lake.

They were deep into the paper work until Elliott started laughing out of no where.

Munch: WHAT IS HE ON?

Olivia: Haha. Yeah Elliott what are you smoking? Ha

Lake: and where can I get it. HAHA –kidding kidding-

Fin: Elliott what the hell are you sitting over there laughing your ass off about?

Elliott: HAHAHA. Livs face HAHAHAH

Olivia: excuse me? [she stood up and walked over and did the –arms crossed in front of chest- position]

Elliott: HAHA nono. Not now. HAHA. I mean HA last nightHAA singing. LALA. Ahahaha

Lake: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah it was priceless.

Olivia smacked Elliott in his head and went back to the desk

Elliott: you know… that hurt.

Olivia: Sue me.

Munch: Liv ya gotta admit it was funny.

Fin: yeah come on.

Olivia: well I guess if I would have seen my face I would have thought it was funny too.

Cragen: what the hell were you guys just out here cracking up about?

Olivia: Me. My face apparently.

Cragen: Okay? Do I wanna know?

Elliott: Well we did karoke last night and liv sang a song and when she was singing it her face was priceless.

Olivia: YEAH BUT you should have seen Elliott trying to do a 'ole-blue-eyes' impression.

Elliott: hey I did it good.

Munch: if that was good then im the queen of England.

Fin: HAHA. You know. You sorta resemble her

Munch: HA-HA. Funny. [he said bluntly]

Cragen: man,, you know next time you guys decide to celebrate gimme a call.

Olivia: sorry cap, we just didn't think you would want to come, we will definitely invite you next time. MAN could you imagine cap singing?

Elliott: HA

Cragen: HEY I happen to have a good singing voice.

Fin: Yeah, and im actually white.

Munch: BBAHAHAH

Cragen: ahah okay. Wanna make a bet? Next time I come im doing karoke and proving you all wrong

Lake: SSSUURRREE

Cragen: haha. Okay well get back to work, today is a slow day nothings happened so far. Which is good, means no crimes. YET. Just be prepared.

Olivia: got it cap

-------------- --------------------------------

They all went back to work.

A paper ball hit Olivia in the head:: oww.

Munch glanced up but didn't think anything of it.

HEY WHATS UP. IM BORED.

-ELLIOTT

Olivia wrote back::

UHM. YOU KNOW WHATS UP. YOU CAN SEE ME. AND I'm BORED TO BLAHH

-LIV

Chucked it across to him

Elliott: damn liv, don't throw it like a baseball. Holy crap

Ollivia: haha sorry.

Elliott read it and wrote back::

LETS START A CHAIN NOTE, LIKE ELEMENTARY KIDS DO

She read it::

What the hell is that?

He read it: its like I write to you you pass it to munch and so on and blahhhblahhh

Olivia laughed at his BLAHBLAHS:

Okay. Fine. Im passing it to munch now.

HEY MMMUUNNCCHHHYYYY

She threw it at munch: you know Olivia, I don't tolerate having things thrown at me

Olivia: oh shut up and read it hhahaa

He just smiled and read it.

-------------- ---------------------------

The note passing went on for about a half hour. Talking about EVERYTHING. At one point they talked about liv…

Well this is what the note said…

_lake: so ya think liv and porter are doing the do_

_munch: lake youre such an ass of course they're getting nasty_

_Elliott: aw guys come on! Shes my friend._

_Fin: hey they're definitely getting freaky._

At one point Olivia got up and grabbed the note because now she was totally out of the note passing cirlcle and it was just the guys they tried everything to not let her get the note but she went all "bad cop" on them so they gave it up.

Olivia said: WHHHATTt!! WOW GUYS. Just wow. And NO we're not getting freaky or doing the do or getting nasty! Thank you very much

Lake: oh come on liv, you mean to tell me you and porter never hooked up!?

Munch: answer the question detective benson

Fin: heh yeah

Elliott just looked at her

Olivia: Well you guys will just have to ask me that next time we play truth or dare at my house [smirk]

Lake: oh! Hoho! Let the games begin!


End file.
